Perky Goes to Equestria
by PerkysAdventures
Summary: Hello there, I'm Perky, and if you thought my first adventure and thing that happened in high school were weird, prepare to see my peculiar adventure through a friendship-filled land of magical ponies! (My first of MANY, MANY first-person stories. In fact, the rest of the Perky series will be first-person!)
1. TO EQUESTRIA!

I slammed my basement door shut as I ran down the stairs and over to my dimensional teleporter. I checked it over, making sure all  
the wires were connected to the machine. I had been waiting for this day for weeks, and it was finally here. I doubted I was ready for it, but it  
was worth a shot! I've been installing software into this teleporter for a long while, and I got it done just a few days ago. I had heard from  
Sonic about this place called 'Equestria,' and from what he told me, it sounded awesome! I pulled a keyboard from the side of the teleporter  
as a screen lit up. It read 'Type the area in wish you want to go to.' I typed in Equestria, and before I knew it, the keyboard went back in, the  
screen faded, and a picture of a small farm, in front of it was a sign with a picture of an apple on it. It didn't look anything like Sonic had  
said, but I jumped on through anyway. I appeared in front of an apple tree. I stood up, dusted my self off, and looked around the farm. I saw  
a barn in the distance, the door slightly open. I slowly approached the barn, keeping as quiet as I could, not trying to bump into any trees. I  
saw an orange pony step out, and I immediatly jumped and hid behind a tree. I heard some leaves rustle, and I decided to check what made  
the leaves rustle. The orange pony was hitting the trees with her hind hooves, making the apples fall. I wanted to get a closer look,  
so I jumped to other trees, hiding behind them so she didn't see me. I got just a mere few feet away from her before she called out, "Hey!  
Anypony there?" I jumped a bit when I heard her say that. She yelled again, "Ah mean it! If yer there, show yerself!" I held my breath as I  
jumped to two other trees. I was just about 6 inches away when she kicked the tree I was leaning against. An apple conked me on the head.  
I yelped, and next thing I knew, I was out cold. When I came to, I tried to get up, but I couldn't, I was tied up! I struggled to get me out of the  
ropes that held me in a chair. I guess she heard me, tied me up, and tossed me into the barn. I tried to yell, but I had a piece of tape over my  
mouth. I remembered I had a ring with me when I came here, but it was on the other side of the barn now, where I couldn't reach it. Or, at  
least, I thought I couldn't. I struggled a bit, and pushed to the side. The chair stood up on its legs. I chuckled as I scooted over to the low  
shelf in the barn, where my ring was. The tape on my mouth was just scotch tape, so I used my tongue to get it off. I grabbed the ring with  
my mouth and pulled it down. I sliced the rope with the ring and the ropes fell off of me and onto the barn floor. I got up and creeped to the  
barn door and peeked out. The orange pony wasn't out there, so I was safe to go. I rushed out to the field. I heard someone call from behind,  
"Hey! Yer the thing mah sis tied up earlier!" I turned around and looked down. It was a yellow filly. "Huh? That orange pony was your... sister?"  
The filly glared at me. "Yeah! You got a problem with that?" I chuckled. "Look, kid, I gotta go." I turned around and started walking off again.  
"Oh, no ya don't!" I heard the orange pony call. I groaned, flipping around. "What is it now?!" I yelled to them. "What exactly ARE you?" She  
called to me. "That's a funny joke. Really, I gotta go." She came a step closer. "Ah was bein' serious." I sighed. "Alright, if you really dunno,  
I guess I've gotta tell you. I'm a hedgehog." She raised an eyebrow. "Really?" I nodded. She walked, er, trotted, over to me. "Well, if yer serious,  
Ah've got a friend who's great with animals!" "You're telling me this without even telling me your name?" She chuckled. "Oh, yeah, Ah forgot!  
Ah'm Applejack! You are..?" "Perky!" "That's, uh, quite an odd name." "No time for chit-chat. Now, who's this friend of yours who's good with  
animals?" I asked her. She must've forgotten what she wanted to say again. "Oh, yeah! Her name is Fluttershy! She lives in a cottage right  
outside the Everfree Forest!" I looked around. "Forest? Uh, and where is that?" She pointed her hoof to what looked like woods, not near looking like any kind of forest." She put her hoof down. "Before anything else, Ah wanna introduce ya to mah other friends!" I nodded.  
"Sure!" "Follow me!" She walked in the direction of a small town. I followed after her.


	2. Meeting Everyone Pt 1

After a few minutes of walking through town, we came to a tree, but it looked like a house, well, library. I guess I'll call it a treehouse. As I looked through the window, I could see millions of books lining the walls. AppleJack knocked on the door of the treehouse, and a small purple dragon opened the door. "Oh, hey AppleJack! Uh, who's the weird guy?" He said, pointing at me. "Oh, that's Perky! Ah met 'im a while ago at the farm! Perky, this is Spike!" She introduced me to him. I walked in the treehouse, looking around at all the books. "You own this place?" I asked Spike. "No, Twilight does!" He said. "Uh, who's Twilight." I asked. "I am!" A purple pony said, walking down the stairs of the treehouse. "Twilight, this is mah friend, Perky!" AppleJack said, running over to Twilight. Twilight walked over to me and said, "Hello, Perky! I'm Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia's prized student!" She smiled. "Oh, I forgot to tell ya, Perky! Princess Celestia rules Equestria!" AppleJack explained. "Shouldn't the QUEEN be ruler?" I asked, puzzled. "There is no queen." Spike said, walking over to the three of us. "Well, there was, but not anymore. Nopony knows what happened to her. Well, maybe the princesses, Luna and Celestia, do. I really dunno." He told me. "The queen just... up and dissapeared?" I asked. Spike shrugged. "Anyway, Ah've gotta go introduce Perky to the others. Catch ya' later, Twilight!" AppleJack said, walking over to the door. I followed after her. "Bye AJ! Bye Perky!" Spike and Twilight called to us as we left. "Who's next?" I asked AppleJack. "Pinkie Pie!" She replied. I wasn't too amused by the name. Seemed a bit party-ish. Before I knew it, we came to a sweets shop. "This is SugarCubeCorner! SCC fer short." She said, opening the door. "Oh, hello AppleJack!" A light blue pony called from the front counter of the store. "Hi Mrs. Cake! Is Pinkie here?" AppleJack walked up to the counter. "Oh, she's downstairs! She said she was going down there to make cupcakes!" Mrs. Cake said, opening the basement door. "Pinkie! AppleJack's here!" She called downstairs. "Be up in a second!" Pinkie called back. We heard footsteps, and then a pink pony with a fluffy, pink mane, almost like cotton candy, hopped up. "Hey AppleJack! Ooh, what's the green thing?" She trotted over to me. "It's not a thing, it's a hedgehog, and his name is Perky." She explained. "Ooh! Hi Perky! I'm Pinkie Pie!" She gasped, louder than any gasp I had heard before. She dashed upstairs. "Oh, ponyfeathers." AppleJack said. "Ah'll be right back. Stay put." AppleJack trotted up the stairs. I heard them talking a bit, but not very long. AppleJack came back down. "Ah new this was gon' happen." She said as she trotted over to the counter. "What?" I asked, walking over to her. "Y'see, Pinkie throws these huge welcomin' parties fer everypony new in PonyVille." I was surprised to here this. I didn't know she threw parties for everyone new here. I stayed silent for a moment. "Ready!" Pinkie shouted from upstairs. "Perky, AJ, gather everypony and town and bring them here! I've got a surprise. AppleJack and me walked out the door. "EVERYPONY STOP 'N LISTEN FER A MOMENT!" She shouted. Everyone immediatly came to a halt. "PINKIE WANTS Y'ALL AT SUGARCUBECORNER! SHE SAYS SHE'S GOT A SURPRISE!" That instant, everyone dashed into the small shop. We walked back inside, and ponies already flew upstairs. "Time for the inevitable." I mumbled, walking upstairs. As I came upstairs, a cannon shot confetti straight at me. "SURPRISE!" Pinkie shouted. I spit some confetti out of my mouth. "Damnit! It got in my mouth!" Everypony stopped for a moment. "Ya better shut up, we dun' speak like that here in Equestria." AppleJack whispered to me. I froze for a moment. "Uh, I mean, yay.. a party." Pinkie wasn't very thrilled at my response to the cannon.


	3. Meeting Everyone Pt 2

I looked around the room. "Excuse me?" Pinkie said. "Uh," I chuckled, "Nothing!" Pinkie shrugged. "Well then, lets PARTY!" Everyone started dancing, talking, and having a great time, while I sat around, lonely as hell. Probably cause I didn't fit in. "Perky?" AppleJack said, walking over to me. "Are you okay, sugarcube?" I looked up at her. "No. Say, why aren't you partying with everyone else?" She smiled. "Ah came over to see why ya were lookin' so down. And don't say Ah'm lyin', Ah am the Element of Honesty, after all!" I stood up and said, "Is this gonna take all day? You still need to introduce me to everyone else." She looked like a lightbulb went off in her head. "Oh! Yeah!" She ran over to Pinkie, said something, and rushed back. "Let's go introduce ya to Rarity." She grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the building. We were soon at a large building. "This here is Carousel Boutique! Rarity's home AND workshop!" We walked inside. "Rarity! Get yer flank down here! Ah have somepony to introduce ya to!" She yelled up the stairs. "Coming, coming!" I heard Rarity say as she came downstairs. She was white, with a purple mane. I blushed as soon as I saw her. "Uh, h-hi there." I said shyly. "Perky, this isn't like you. Grow up and speak." AJ whispered to me. " I can't, especially since that's the most beautiful being I've ever seen." I whispered back. AppleJack looked shocked. "Anything wrong?" Rarity asked. "N-nothing!" I said. "Rarity? Do we have visitors?" I heard a small white filly say. "Sweetie, I told you to stay upstairs in your room and play MineCraft." Rarity called to her. "No, you didn't. But can I?" Sweetie asked excitedly. "Sure." Rarity replied. Sweetie squealed and we heard a door shut. "That should keep her occupado for a while." AppleJack chuckled. "Anyways, AppleJack, care to introduce me to this "friend" of yours?" Rarity asked impatiently. "Oh! Right! Rarity, this here's Perky. He's from Mobius." AppleJack explained. "Mobius?" She asked. "Did you bring a Chaos Emerald, by any chance?" Rarity asked. "What in the hay is a Chaos Emerald?" AppleJack asked me. "A Chaos Emerald is a gem used by hedgehogs to go "super", which gives them epic strength! And, in fact, I did!" I said, handing it over to Rarity. She sat it on a table next to a sowing machine. "Give it back by sundown, alright?" I told Rarity. Without letting Rarity respond, AppleJack dragged me out the door. "Ah'll introduce you to Rainbow Dash next." AppleJack said, still dragging me. "I've heard of her before…" I told AppleJack. "Really?" She said in disbelief. "Yeah!" I jumped up. "I'll beat ya to her, though!" I dashed off. "Oh no ya don't!" AppleJack took off after me.


End file.
